Various packaging devices exist for accommodating and dispensing consumable products. Such packages may be designed to permit repeated opening and closing to access the product contained therein. One type of reopenable package includes a package having a product accommodating compartment and a foldable flap cover.
An example of one such package for accommodating and dispensing sticks or slabs of gum is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,717 where the package includes two compartments separated by a hinge where the two compartments may be foldably closed over one another to arrange the package between an open position permitting dispensing of the chewing gum slabs therefrom to a closed position.
In order to maintain the folded package in a closed position, the package shown in the '717 patent includes a foldable flap which is folded over the two compartments and tucked into a slot. To open the package, the flap must be removed from the slot and hingedly lifted to permit opening of the package compartments.
Another example of a package for gum sticks or slabs is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,773. In this embodiment, a cover overlies a packet. The cover has an openable flap which also opens the packet. As with the embodiment of the '717 packet, the flap is closed by tucking the flap into a slot on the front wall of the cover.
Other examples of gum packages are known which use a foldable flap to cover a dispensing opening.
It is desirable to provide a dual compartment package for accommodating and dispensing consumable products such as chewing gum which provides a further releasable closure mechanism.